1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power device, in particular, to a power device and a plug structure thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
Followed with the development of electronic technology, people extremely require electronic products for learning and working in daily life. However, these electronic products usually need a power device for power supplying or charging. This power device has a main body including a transformer structure or a circuit board. The main body has a plug fixed thereon. The plug can be inserted in a socket with complied specification, so as to drain power for operation of the electronic products.
A traditional power device includes a fixed plug or a replaceable plug. Its plug generally includes a housing, a plurality of pins and a plurality of conductive sheets. The pin is fixed and partially exposed to the housing. The conductive sheet is connected to the pin via welding or riveting method. Accordingly, when the plug is connected to the main body of the power device, the conductive sheet can be electrically connected to the transformer structure or the circuit board. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,651,365 discloses a plug structure, which connects the pin and the conductive sheet with each other via the riveting method.
However, the riveting process has the following disadvantages. Its riveting size and combination resistance value are hard to control, such that plastic injection process is difficult. Further, the welding process has the following disadvantages. Its welding space and wire space requirement are greater, and the tin-feeding quality varies a lot. Therefore, when the combination of the pin and the conductive sheet is performed via riveting or welding, the process is complicated, and cost and quality are not satisfied. Moreover, when circuits or electronic elements in the power device damage and need to be repaired, it has to break the welding and the riveting between the pin and the conductive sheet, such that it increase labors and work times during maintenance process.
In view of this, it is an improved target for endeavor of Applicant to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior art by hard research and application of doctrines.